The Loners
The Loners are an elite group of men. One Loner equals an army of the average warrior. They operate throughout Central America. History The founder was disgruntled that he couldn't fight a tribe or army good enough and elite enough to fight among him. He went out on a fifty year quest recruiting the best warriors in South America and Central America. When he finally got his group together, they settled in Costa Rica. He was too old now to fight with the other Loners but he governed them until his death, getting things in order. In the year 2153, the Loners officially established themselves as a tribe and settled in the ruins of San Jose. In less than a year, every single tribe and raider group was forced out of San Jose by the Loners. Raiders avoid the town and anyone looking to attack finds a detour around. The history is vague other than they love to fight. Any chance they get, they'll find an enemy and defeat them, they haven't lost a single war. By the year 2250, the Loners had killed thousands of enemies, burned dozens of settlements and are the most feared tribe in Central America. In the year 2255, the Loners encountered the CPF. The CPF had advanced energy weapons and the Loners saw the challenge. The Loners decided to wage war against the CPF because they loved challenges. By the year 2260, the Loners were having minor operations in the CPF territory and a war broke out between the CPF and the Loners. The Loners were doing extremely well, beating back the CPF and killing lots of them. They didn't receive their first casualty until 2262, 2 years after war broke out. In 2265, the Loners decided to only take pot-shots at the CPF officers as distraction, for they were planning on raiding the CPF towns including Chiholo. In 2266, the Loners organized an attack via walkie-talkies. They had about 100 Loners involved, more than enough for a win. They were going to call them raids, but they were really just seeing how much damage they could do. They launched the Grande Offensive in 2266. 50 settlements in the CPF were raided over two weeks. The Loners didn't make it to Chiholo because the CPF strengthened the line. 2 Loners were killed on the way to Chiholo and the Loners were learning from their mistakes. In the year 2270, 90% of the Loner combined forces (300 men) organized an attack on the Chiholo Line, which protected the city of Chiholo. The Loners flanked, used artillery and stealth to infiltrate the wall. The Battle of Chiholo Line lasted 4 days before the CPF retreated to Chiholo, only 6 kilometers away. The Loners only lost 3 men compared to the 267 deaths of the CPF. The Loners advanced to Chiholo. When they marched on Chiholo, intense gunfire erupted from the defenses. The Loners were not expecting such a heavy artillery bombardment from Chiholo. The Loners worked swiftly and took the streets, massacring the masses. They broke into buildings and fired onto civilians, only sparing women and children. The Loners at the end of the day had 256 men left. The next day, they continued their heavy assault. They captured the town hall, the farms and one of two armories. They executed the CPF commander publicly. As word spread the remaining CPF defenders had retreated, the Loners began to pillage, rape and burn the city. The Loners left the city, which was devastated and moved back to their homelands with lots of new loot. Characteristics The Loners are considered the best warriors throughout Central and South America. A single Loner can, and has, defeat an army of men. To join one, you can't not invite yourself. The Loners will invite you if they believe you are good enough. The Loners don't have a government or officials, they all operate together with walkie-talkies and meet up at San Jose for partying, equipping, and relaxing.